parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Daisy Productions’s Channel
List of Movies/Games/TV Shows I Have So Far: #Care Bears Movie #Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation #Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland #Care Bears (Nelvana Series) #The Spacebots #The Fryguy Show #Rock and Rule #The Magic of Herself the Elf #Madballs: Escape from Orb #Madballs: Gross Jokes #My Pet Monster #Beetlejuice #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Madeline #Tom and Jerry (1940-1967) #Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) #Looney Tunes (1930-1969) #Merrie Melodies (1931-1969) #The Looney Tunes Show #Wabbit/New Looney Tunes #SpongeBob SquarePants #The Powerpuff Girls #Dexter's Laboratory #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends #Camp Lazlo #My Gym Partner's a Monkey #Adventure Time #Regular Show #The Amazing World of Gumball #Uncle Grandpa #OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes #Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs #Pinocchio #Fantasia #Dumbo #Bambi #Saludos Amigos #The Three Caballeros #Make Mine Music #Fun and Fancy Free #Melody Time #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #Cinderella #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Peter Pan #Lady and The Tramp #Sleeping Beauty #101 Dalmatians #The Sword in The Stone #The Jungle Book #The Aristocats #Robin Hood #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #The Rescuers #The Fox and The Hound #The Black Cauldron #The Great Mouse Detective #Oliver and Company #The Little Mermaid #The Rescuers Down Under #Beauty and The Beast #Aladdin #The Lion King #The Return of Jafar #Pocahontas #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Aladdin and The King of Thieves #Hercules #Mulan #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #Tarzan #Fantasia 2000 #The Tigger Movie #Dinosaur #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea #The Emperor's New Groove #Atlantis: The Lost Empire #Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland #Lilo and Stitch #Treasure Planet #Piglet's Big Movie #Brother Bear #The Lion King 1½ #Home on The Range #Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers #Pooh's Heffalump Movie #Chicken Little #Meet the Robinsons #The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning #Bolt #The Princess and The Frog #Tangled #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Brave #Wreck-it-Ralph #Frozen (2013) #Big Hero 6 #Zootopia #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Toy Story Treats #Monsters Inc. #Monsters University #Finding Nemo #A Bug's Life #Cars #Cars 2 #Planes #WALL-E #Ratatouille #Up #Inside Out #The Good Dinosaur #Aladdin (TV Series) #Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # The Swan Princess # The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain # The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of The Enchanted Kingdom # The Swan Princess Christmas # Thumbelina # A Troll in Central Park # An American Tail # An American Tail 2: Fievel goes West # The Secret of NIMH # Rock a Doodle # Alice in Wonderland (2010) # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Equestria Girls # Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks # Strawberry Shortcake (1980-1985) # Kim Possible # Balto # Rio # Rio 2 # The Smurfs (1981-1989) # Hop (2011) # Phineas and Ferb # The Princess and The Goblin # Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers # DuckTales # Talespin # Kim Possible # Osmosis Jones # Yin Yang Yo! # Johnny Test # Total Drama # 6teen # Stoked # Grojband # Looney Tunes: Rabbit Run (2015) # Wabbit # Scaredy Squirrel # Moana # 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) # The Ant Bully # Everyone's Hero # The Legend of The Crystal Forest (2013) # How to Train Your Dragon # How to Train Your Dragon 2 # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 # Anastasia # Madagascar # Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa # Super Mario Bros. # South Park # The Simpsons # Family Guy # Disenchantment # Littlest Pet Shop (2012) # Kid Vs. Kat # Futurama # The Cleveland Show # The Flintstones # Yogi-Bear # Sesame Street # Bob's Burgers # American Dad # King of The Hill # Sailor Moon # Pokemon # Tamagotchi # GoGoRiki # The Mr. Men Show # Tree Fu Tom # MySims # Brickleberry # Boss Baby # Rugrats # Doug # Hey Arnold! # The Loud House # Dennis the Menace # Animaniacs # Maya the Bee # Marvel # Avengers # Camp Lakebottom # Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # The Wild Thornberrys # The Fairly OddParents # Sonic the Hedgehog # Happy Tree Friends # Moshi Monsters # Dragon Tales # Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures # Oscar's Orchestra # Train # Coldplay # Michael Jackson # Phil Collins # Foreigner # Donna Summer # Alicia Keys # Cyndi Lauper # Leann Rimes # Ricky Martin # Dionne Warwick # Barbra Streisand # Roy Orbison # Celine Dion # La Cream # Tina Turner # Tina Charles # Melrose Place # Beverly Hills, 90210 # Love Boat # Baby Felix and Friends # Pippi Longstocking # McDonald's and lots more! List of TV Show Spoofs: *[[The Powerpuff Girls (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Sailor Princess Daisy]] *[[Sailor Princess Daisy (VIZ)]] *[[Sailor Princess Daisy Crystal]] *[[The Joe Swanson Show (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Spacebots (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Care Bears Family (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Pokemon (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Princess Daisy Possible]] *[[Dinosaur King (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Burning Heart Dragonladdin (TV Series) (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigiladdin (TV Series)]] *[[KuroMametchi (Beetlejuice) (TV Series) (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Skippy Squirrel's Laboratory (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Apu the Cowardly Nahasapeemapetilon (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Burning Heart Dragon, Loyal Heart Dog n Soulful Heart Fox (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[KuroMametchi and Cozy Heart Penguin (Tom & Jerry) (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Big Comfy Couch (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Loyal Heart Dog 'n Skippy Squirrel Rescue Rangers (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Talespin (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Looney Tunes (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Itchy and Scratchy (Timon and Pumbaa) (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[King of The Hill (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Cartoon Character Tales (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Animaniacs (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[American Dad (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Tiny Toon Adventures (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigi and the Characters (1983)]] *[[The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Floral Magician Princess Daisy]] *[[Ojamajo Doremi (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Tamagotchi (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Simpsons (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Smurfs (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Family Guy (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Loyal Heart Dog's Orchestra (Oscar's Orchestra) (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigi (Hamtaro)]] *[[Hey Skippy Squirrel! (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Rugrats (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Cardcaptor Princess Daisy]] *[[Fryguy's Burgers (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Legend of The Crystal Forest (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Brave Hero of Italy (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[My Little Cartoon: Friendship is Magic (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Littlest Pet Shop (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Bright Heart Raccoon the Rapper (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] List of Movie Spoofs: *[[True Heart Bear White and The Seven Cartoon Characters]] *[[Princess Daisy White and The Seven Cartoon Characters]] *[[The Wizard of Oz (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Skippy Squirrelnocchio (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Princess Daisyrella]] *[[Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Princess Daisy in Wonderland]] *[[Daffy Duck Pan (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigi Pan]] *[[Marge Simpson and Homer Simpson (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Princess Daisy and Luigi]] *[[Sleeping Love a Lot Bear (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Sleeping Princess Daisy]] *[[101 Cartoon Characters (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Sword In The Stone (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Cartoon Character Book (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Soulful Heart Fox Hood (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Many Adventures of Oscar the Piano (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Rescuers (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Champ Bear and The Kuchipatchi (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Care Bears Movie (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Care Bears Movie III: Adventure in Wonderland (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Black Cauldron (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Tuff Turf (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Brave Little Bart Simpson (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Little Mer-Sweet Heart Mouse (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Little Mer-Princess Daisy]] *[[Beauty and the Hulk (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Burning Heart Dragonladdin (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigiladdin]] *[[The Cartoon Character King (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Princess Daisylina]] *[[The Cartoon Character Princess (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Burning Heart Dragonladdin: The Return of Thaddius Vent (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigiladdin: The Return of Thaddius Vent]] *[[Princess Daisyhontas]] *[[Cartoon Character Story (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Loyal Heart Dog of Notre Dame (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Burning Heart Dragonladdin and The King of Thieves (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigiladdin and The King of Thieves]] *[[Space Jam (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Billy Dogcules (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigicules]] *[[The Brave Little Bart Simpson: To The Rescue (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Princess Daisystasia]] *[[The Cartoon Character Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Princess Daisylan]] *[[The Brave Little Bart Simpson: Goes To Mars (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[A Cartoon Character's Life (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Cartoon Character Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Cartoon Character King 2: Michael Mancini's Pride (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Luigiarzan]] *[[Cartoon Character Story 2 (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Animaniacs: Mookie's Wish (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Care Bears Movie IV: Magicland Adventures (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Yakko Warner's New Groove (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Rugrats Movie (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Rugrats Go Wild (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Cartoon Characters, Inc. (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Millie Burtonburger and Yakko Warner (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Treasure Planet (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Brother Luigi]] *[[Finding Mini Fryguy]] *[[Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Cartoon Character King 1 1/2 (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Home On The Range (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants Movie (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Wild (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Princess Daisylan 2]] *[[Loyal Heart Dog (Bolt) (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Up (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Princess and The Character (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Cartoon Character Story 3 (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Tangled (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Brave (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Wreck-It Hulk (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Cartoon Character Princess Christmas (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Frozen (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Cartoon Character Princess: A Royal Family Tale (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Big Hero 6 (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants Movie: Raccoon Out of Water (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Zootopia (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Finding Princess Daisy]] *[[Princess Daisy (Moana)]] *[[The Cartoon Character Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[The Cartoon Character Princess: Royally Undercover (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Hulk Breaks The Internet (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] List of Video Game Spoofs: *[[Super Tenderheart Bear (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Tenderheart Bear Kart 8 (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[MySims (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] *[[Jumpstart Advanced (Princess Daisy Productions Style)]] List of The Spacebots' Adventures Films: List of The Care Bears and Cousins' Adventures Films: List of Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes' Adventures Films: List of Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episodes: List of Princess Daisy Productions's Roles: List of Princess Daisy Productions's Cosplay: List of Princess Daisy Productions's Scene from Movie Spoofs: Now Playing: Currently Worked On: Up Next: